The Hidden Oracle
The Hidden Oracle ist das erste Buch der Reihe The Trials of Apollo von Rick Riordan. Es wurde in den USA am 3. Mai 2016 veröffentlicht. Die Geschichte beginnt etwa sechs Monate nach den Ereignissen von Das Blut des Olymp. Wann und ob das Buch auf Deutsch veröffentlich wird, steht noch nicht fest. Entwicklung Rick Riordan verkündete auf seiner Das Schwert des Sommers Tour, dass er eine neue Reihe schreibt, bei der er auch den Titel des ersten Buches veröffentlichte. Inhalt Wie bestraft man einen Unsterblichen? Indem man ihn zu einem Menschen macht. Nachdem er seinen Vater Zeus verärgerte, wurde der Gott Apollo vom Olymp gestoßen. Schwach und orientierungslos landet er in New York City als gewöhnlicher Teenager. Ohne seine göttlichen Kräfte muss der viertausend Jahre alte Gott lernen in der modernen Welt zu überleben, bis er einen Weg findet, Zeus Gunst zurückzugewinnen. Doch Apollo hat viele Feinde, Götter, Monster und Sterbliche, die den früheren Gott nur zu gerne tot sehen würden. Apollo braucht Hilfe und er kennt nur einen Ort, zu dem er gehen kann ... ein Lager modernen Halbgötter, bekannt als Camp Half-Blood. Handlung Folgt, sobald das Buch auf deutsch erscheint. Prophezeiung Diese Prophezeiung wird Apollo genannt, während er in der Grove of Dodoma ist: There once was a god named Apollo Who plunged in a cave blue and hollow Upon a three-seater The bronze fire-eater Was forced death and madness to swallow Charaktere Kapitel (englisch) #Hoodlums punch my face, I would smite them if I could, Mortality blows #A girl from nowhere, Completes my embarrassment, Stupid bananas #Used to be goddy, Now uptown feeling shoddy, Bah, haiku don't rhyme #Casa de Jackson, No gold-plated throne for guests, Seriously dude? #Seven-layer dip, Chocolate chip cookies in blue, I love this woman #Aquaman driving, Couldn't possibly be worse, Oh, wait, now it is #Tag with plague spirits, You're it, and you're infectious, Have fun with that, LOL #Peaches in combat, I am hanging it up right now, My brain exploded #A walk through the woods, Voices driving me bonkers, I hate spaghetti #My bus is in flames, My son is older than me, Please, Zeus, make it stop #Check your spam folder, The prophecies might be there, No? Well, I'm stumped. Bye #Ode to a hot dog, With bug juice and tater chips, I got nothing, man #Three-legged death race, Five terrible syllables, Oh, gods. Please not Meg #You've got to be kid–, Well, crud, what just happened there? I ran out of syl– #Practice makes perfect, Ha, ha, ha, I don't think so, Ignore my sobbing #Tied to McCaffrey, We might end up in Lima, Harley is evil #Bowling balls of death, Rolling toward my enemies, I'll trade you problems #The Beast is calling, Tell him I'm not here. Let's hide, Where? In garbage. Natch #They have gone missing? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, et cetera #Don't paint over gods, If you're redecorating, That's, like, common sense #Up in my business, Always burning Oracles, Romans gonna hate #Armed to the eyeballs, A combat ukulele, Magic Brazil scarf #Scale of one to ten, How would you rate your demise? Thanks for your input #Breaking my promise, Spectacularly failing, I blame Neil Diamond #I'm on a roll now, Boiling, burning, throwing up, Lions? Hey, why not? #Imperators here? Gag me with a peace symbol, Not groovy, Mama #I apologize, For pretty much everything, Wow, I'm a good guy #Parenting advice:, Mamas, don't let your larvae, Grow up to be ants #Nightmares of torches, And a man in purple clothes, But that's not the worst #I school McCaffrey, Yo, girl, your stepdad is wack, Why won't she listen? #Listen to the trees, The trees know what is up, yo, They know all the things #It takes a Village, People to protect your mind, "Y.M.C.A." Yeah #Parting is sorrow, Nothing about it is sweet, Don't step on my face #Uber's got nothing, Lyft is weak. And taxis? Nah, My ride is da mom #Buck-naked statue, A Neurotic Colossus, Where art thy undies? #I love me some plague, When it's on the right arrow, Ka-bam! You dead, bro? #Hey, look! It's Percy, Least he could do was help out, Taught him everything #After the sneezing, Healing peeps, passing limericks, Worst God Award? Me #Want to hit Leo?, That is understandable, Hunk Muffin earned it Trivia *Seit diesem Buch ist Apollo der erste Gott, der während allen Camp Half-Blood Reihen ein Kapitel aus seiner Sicht bekommt. Ein Experiment, das Rick Riordan selbst als "interessant" beschreibt. *Alle englischen Titel der Kapitel sind in Haiku Form. *The Hidden Oracle weist Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem ersten Thor Film von Marvel auf. Beide Götter fallen auf die Erde ohne ihre magischen Kräfte, um die Menschen kennen zu lernen, weil sie einen Fehler gemacht haben. Kategorie:The Trials of Apollo Bücher